


Пламя Посмертной Воли

by souzern



Series: Выбор: Обручение [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Bullying, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тсунако впервые получает пулю в лоб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя Посмертной Воли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dying Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191789) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Засыпая прошлой ночью, Тсунако надеялась, что все это окажется кошмарным сном. Напрасно. Когда она, спотыкаясь, спустилась к завтраку, отец бесстыже флиртовал с мамой (фу!), Бьянки-сан варила кофе, а Реборн читал газету.

Не сон. Просто безумие.

Тсунако торопливо проглотила завтрак, впервые в жизни желая поскорее оказаться в школе, и надеялась сбежать от своих сумасшедших гостей, как Реборн, со стуком поставив свою кружку кофе на стол, запрыгнул ей на плечо.

\- Ты что делаешь? - воскликнула она, пытаясь сбросить его.

\- Он теперь твой телохранитель, - натянуто улыбнулся отец. - Он должен всегда находиться поблизости. Такова его работа. 

\- Что? - ужаснулась Тсунако. - Нет, _нет!_

Реборн был странным и пугающим, и она ни в коем случае не хотела, чтобы он тащился за ней и в школу, но ее желания, оказывается, больше не принимались в расчет. Младенец не двигался с места, отец не слушал ее протесты, а мама была совершенно бесполезна. В конце концов, когда Тсунако потащилась в школу, Реборн все так же сидел у нее на плече, подобно большому попугаю в шляпе. О, ее одноклассникам это понравится.

И, что было еще хуже, ее заметил Хибари-сан. Его губы скривились, и он начал было что-то говорить - наверное, что приводить детей в школу запрещалось правилами Намимори - но мимо проходила шумная компания третьеклассников, и, пока он отвлекся, Тсунако успела скрыться. Раздавшийся над ее ухом заинтересованный хмык чуть было не загнал ее душу в пятки.

\- Кто это? - спросил Реборн, выглядывая из-за угла, чтобы посмотреть на Хибари-сана, вымещавшего злость на слишком травоядных школьников за их травоядные повадки.

\- Хибари-сан - глава дисциплинарного комитета, - ответила ему Тсунако и, удостоверившись, что никто не обращает на нее внимания, добавила, понизив голос: - Он псих какой-то.

\- Он сильный, - сказал Реборн, но дело-то было не в этом. Хибари-сан был чокнутым со странным предубеждением против людей, собиравшихся в группы. Тсунако пыталась найти слова, чтобы объяснить это своему телохранителю, когда он спрыгнул с ее плеча, махнув на нее своей маленькой ручкой: - Ну, давай, иди дальше, а я тут осмотрюсь.

«"Всегда должен находиться поблизости", ага», - думала Тсунако, разрываясь между облегчением и беспокойством.

\- Тебе нельзя просто так бродить по школе... - начала было она, но когда моргнула, Реборна уже не было.

Отлично. И что теперь?

Все утро Тсунако преследовала паранойя, что Реборн следит за ней, только вот его нигде не было видно. В результате она не смогла толком ответить на вопрос учителя английского и завалила тест по физике. Ну, по крайней мере, в этот раз ей хватило ума обедать в здании школы, избежав встречи с Сакурой-чан и Юико-чан. «И вообще, зачем мне теперь английский и физика?» - думала она, пытаясь проглотить онигири через ком волнения в горле. Один заваленный тест не имел значения, раз она собиралась выйти замуж за мафиози и быть главой Вонголы. Что бы это ни значило.

Что теперь будет с ее жизнью? Этот кошмар не мог быть правдой!

Ее панику прервала подошедшая к ее парте Киоко-чан. 

\- Вот ты где! - улыбнулась она, садясь рядом. - А я тебя ищу повсюду.

\- Да, я... - махнула рукой Тсунако, - решила обедать внутри. Лень было выходить.

Это была довольно жалкая ложь, но Киоко-чан промолчала. Она была такой - приветливой _со всеми,_ и Тсунако понятия не имела, как это у нее получается. Наверное, какая-нибудь сверхъестественная способность, решила Савада, когда Киоко-чан начала рассказывать о кондитерской, недавно открывшейся в торговом квартале, и как ей хотелось бы сходить туда. Киоко-чан была хорошей, милой и популярной - у нее не было ни единой причины быть такой дружелюбной с Тсунако, и все-таки вот они, сидят и обедают вместе.

Удивительно.

\- Ну как? Сходишь со мной? - спросила Киоко-чан, улыбаясь. - Отлично!

Тсунако, опомнившись, поняла, что только что согласилась сходить с Сасагавой за тортиками. Пока она пыталась что-то сказать, Киоко-чан достала небольшой блокнот - она была организованной девочкой - и записала: _прогулка с Тсунако_.

По крайней мере, теперь Савада, беспокоясь об этой встрече, могла отвлечься от более серьезных проблем, например, что ее родители свихнулись и решили выдать ее замуж за мафиози и что Реборн пропал куда-то - _куда?_ \- до самого последнего урока, который, будучи физкультурой, был как всегда ужасен: темой урока был бег с эстафетой и проводился он вместе с мальчиками. Тсунако подозревала, что учителя совмещали их занятия лишь для того, чтоб пофлиртовать друг с другом (фу!), но из-за этого при распределении ей предоставлялась замечательная возможность послушать, как из-за нее спорят капитаны команд: «Она ваша! Сегодня ваша очередь проигрывать!» - что могло быть лучше?

В этот раз дилемму разрешил Ямамото-кун:

\- Эй, все нормально! Давайте мы возьмем ее в нашу команду! - улыбался он, не замечая кислых мин своих товарищей, но так как он был первой битой бейсбольной команды, никто и слова поперек сказать не посмел.

Тсунако, выполняя растяжку, думала над своей неуклюжестью. Она же не специально, просто так получалось. Ее мама говорила ей расслабиться и перестать комплексовать, но не объясняла, как это сделать. Говорила, само пройдет. Ага, магически.

Они еле-еле выиграли гонку, и только потому, что ей удалось не упасть почти до самой финишной линии. Ну, еще потому, что Ямамото-кун был классным спортсменом: он успел перехватить батон из ее рук, когда она падала, и пулей полететь в следующий забег. Тсунако откатилась в сторону, чтоб не помешать, думая, каково это - быть таким хорошим атлетом? Классно, наверное.

И разумеется, она даже не удивилась, когда после уроков за ней увязались Сакура-чан и Юико-чан. Ядовито улыбаясь, они осадили ее с двух сторон - Сакура-чан даже приобняла ее (угх!).

\- Наша маленькая Тсунако-чан так быстро выросла! - сладко пропела Сакура-чан. - Когда вы с Ямамото-куном объявите дату свадьбы?

\- Советую выбрать удачный день, - сияя, добавила Юико-чан, - ведь она никогда не помешает.

Они захихикали, а Тсунако вздрогнула, сжавшись. Когда-нибудь ей надо будет поговорить с Ямамото-куном, чтобы он не был так добр к ней. Он был хорошим парнем, но его приветливость всегда оборачивалась для Тсунако вот такой ситуацией.

\- Пожалуйста, прекратите, - не особо надеясь, что ее послушают, пролепетала она. - Вы же знаете, в этом ничего такого нет. Ему, наверное, просто жалко меня, вот и все.

\- Ой, да не надо так скромничать. Мы-то знаем правду! - сказала Юико-чан, жестоко улыбаясь. - Настоящую любовь ведь не скроешь.

\- Ямамото-кун любит только бейсбол, - возразила Тсунако и тут же поняла, что не стоило этого говорить: улыбка Юико-чан завяла мгновенно. «Ого», - подумала Савада. - «Так это правда, что Ямамото-кун отверг ее, потому что не хотел отвлекаться от бейсбола».

\- Раз так, тогда как _ты_ умудряешься привлечь его внимание? - Сакура-чан больно сжала ее плечо. - Ну?

\- О, я знаю, - Юико-чан наклонилась к ней, снова улыбнувшись. - Ты ноги перед ним раздвигаешь, да? Даешь ему сунуть туда свою штуку? Так оно и есть. Иначе что он мог в тебе найти? Да ни один парень на тебя не посмотрит.

\- Нет-нет, Тсунако-чан ведь _осторожная_ девочка, - возразила Сакура-чан, наблюдая за покрасневшей от унижения Тсунако. - Она, наверное, делает это ртом. Ведь так, Тсунако-чан? Спорим, ей это даже нравится.

Ну и где ее телохранитель, когда он так нужен?

\- Пожалуйста, хватит, - покачала головой Тсунако. - Ямамото-кун не нравится мне в таком смысле!

\- Нет? - Юико-чан радостно взвизгнула. Тсунако не могла понять, что нового она могла найти во фразе, которую слышала не один раз. - Так ты предпочитаешь девочек? Может, тебе нравится Киоко-чан? Я видела, как ты на нее смотришь.

\- _Отвратительно,_ \- сказала Сакура-чан, наслаждаясь каждым слогом. - Тсунако-чан, ты отвратительная. _Мерзкая._

Тсунако сжалась под их взглядами.

\- Это не... я не... пожалуйста, хватит, - запротестовала она. - Прекратите.

\- Тсунако-чан лесбиянка! - пропела Юико-чан. - Тсунако-лесбиянка!~

Это приживется, подумала Тсунако, уже видя перед глазами надписи в туалете и слыша шепотки за спиной. Это прозвище приживется и ее жизнь станет _адом._

И тут Реборн спрыгнул со стены над ними.

\- Это просто жалко, - сказал он и достал пистолет, нацелив его на Тсунако.

Время остановилось и мир вспыхнул огнем.

Тсунако чувствовала, как ее тело падает назад, но в то же время она поднималась из него, ощущая небывалый прилив сил, будто весь груз спал с ее плеч, будто все границы в ее жизни стерлись и ничто больше ее не сдерживало. Сакура-чан и Юико-чан отшатнулись от нее, когда она повернулась к ним.

Так не пойдет, у нее есть, что сказать этим двоим.

Тсунако схватила их за руки, не давая отстраниться, и начала высказывать все, что о них думала. Как она презирает их. Как она прикрыла Сакуру-чан, когда та списывала на контрольной. Как промолчала, когда Юико-чан украла кошелек Мейко-чан и обвинила в этом Юуске-куна, которого потом исключили. Как она ненавидела их трусость и зависть, и жалкую одержимость Ямамото-куном и сексом, потому что он никогда не обратит внимания на таких, как они.

К тому времени, как она выдохлась, Сакура-чан и Юико-чан были белее мела. Когда Тсунако отпустила их, Юико-чан начала плакать.

\- А теперь отвалите и не лезьте ко мне больше, - закончила Савада свою тираду.

Девчонки бросили на нее испуганный взгляд и убежали. Тсунако смотрела им вслед, чувствуя невероятный подъем и удовлетворение. А потом она пришла в себя, удивленно моргая, гадая, что это на нее нашло, и вот тогда она поняла, что стоит на дороге совсем... она была...

Схватив свою одежду, Тсунако юркнула в укрытие, принявшись торопливо ее натягивать.

\- А вот это было не так жалко, - сказал Реборн. 

Тсунако, совершенно о нем забыв, взвизгнула. 

\- Что ты со мной сделал? - требовательно спросила она. - Ты стрелял в меня!

\- Да, - спокойно ответил он, стоя к ней спиной у входа в переулок. Ящерица на его шляпе задумчиво моргнула. - Пулей Посмертной Воли.

\- Ты _стрелял в меня,_ \- повторила Тсунако. Ее мысли застряли на этом предложении, и ей было все равно, что там была за пуля. - Ах, ты, псих мелкий, что с тобой не так?

Реборн повернулся к ней лицом. Вскрикнув, Савада принялась проворнее застегивать пуговицы на блузке.

\- Лучше спроси, что не так с тобой, потому что ты сожалела о многом перед смертью.

Тсунако замерла, уставившись на него сверху вниз. Что не так _с ней?_ Она засмеялась и никак не могла остановиться, опершись о стену, когда под ней подогнулись колени. Она смеялась до тех пор, пока не уселась на асфальт, а смех перешел в рыдания.

\- Что не так _со мной?_ \- выдавила она с трудом сквозь слезы. - Что со мной _так?_

Реборн молча наблюдал за ней, пока она не всхлипнула в споследний раз, утирая глаза рукавом.

\- Закончила? - спросил он.

\- Ага, - ответила Тсунако, прислоняясь к стене спиной. - Кажется, да.

\- Пуля Посмертной Воли превращает предсмертные сожаления человека в его силу, - начал рассказывать Реборн. - Даже самый жалкий человек становится невероятно сильным под ее действием.

\- И ты сделал это со мной? - спросила Тсунако, моргнув и вспомнив ощущение долгожданной свободы. Реборн молча смотрел на нее. - Зачем?

\- Чтобы увидеть, из какого теста ты сделана, - ответил он. Савада ждала дальнейших объяснений, но киллер, поправив шляпу, сказал: - Идем. Тут нас легко могут атаковать.

\- Атаковать, - неверяще повторила Тсунако. - Конечно.

Она подняла сумку, оправила одежду и направилась домой. Реборн молчал до тех пор, пока они не дошли до калитки.

\- Вхождение в состояние Посмертной Воли - лишь первый шаг, - сказал он. - Этой силой можно научиться управлять. Подумай об этом. 

Запрыгнув на стену, ограждающую двор, Реборн направился прочь.

Тсунако удивленно смотрела ему вслед, а потом, покачав головой, направилась к двери, надеясь проскользнуть в ванную и умыться до того, как ее увидят родители.

Хоть в этом удача ей улыбнулась.

И еще кое в чем: на следующий день в школе Сакура и Юико держались от нее подальше. 

Хоть что-то.


End file.
